How can I love you?
by MysticalShard
Summary: (Edit: Old and bad) Silver is having trouble confessing his feelings to whom his heart belongs to; none other than Shadow The Hedgehog. When the time comes for him to be alone with him... Something goes wrong. A twist. WARNING: Rape/Blood/Shadilver/Lemon for later chapters I do not own Sega or it's characters. (This is my first fanfic posted ONLINE. I DO NOT own the picture.)
1. Ch 1: The ride never ends

**(This is my first ever Fanfic I have Posted online. Please don't hate because I am new :D)**

**(Timeline is in regular Sonic, just with a little city-like, but Blaze's death is different)**

**(I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTER IN THIS STORY, THEY BELONG TO THE INCORPORATIONS OF SEGA AND YUJI NAKA/TAKASHI IIZUKA Rape will be in further chapters. And I'd also love to thank one of my wonderful friends for helping me with the grammar and the beginning! He preferred not to use his name, but give half the credit to him please! Thank you for reading, and enjoy!)**

In the stillness of the night, Silver stared off into the distance. The velvet white light shone from the astral bodies and trickled off of the stone path he was paying no attention to. His heart was racing faster than ever before giving way to the thoughts that began rushing to his head. "Does it have to be this way?!" he said quietly. Silver's heart beating faster every moment he thought of him. "If only Shadow were here". Silver stared at the ground trying to clear his mind but to no ivory hedgehog got up taking the weight of his thoughts with him and started home.

Silver plopped on the bed, snuggling deep within the covers. "Blaze, am I doing the right thing? I need advice." muttered his voice through the room, which echoed deep silence. A sigh of bordom seeped through his tender lips. Just thinking about Blaze made it even harder. Her gorgeous figure, along with her glossy, Lavender fur. Oh and how he missed her soothing voice.

**If she never died...**

Knocking came from the wooden door. The birds sang along with the wind that pranced along outside. Silver didn't realize it was morning. The door cracked open to see who it was. Amy and Sonic. "Yo, Silver! How have ya been?" chirped Sonic. "Well, I just got out of bed forcefully thanks to you two." He muttered. "Oh cheer up Silver! We came because Rouge invited you to come down for her Birthday! So we came all the way here to tell you." Amy just is always cheerful, specially with Sonic. "Oh, right! I forgot Rouge's Birthday was here! Sorry you guys!" "Don't mention it. I would have told you much earlier, if Ames here wasn't so slow." "HEY! Don't get cocky hot-shot! Plus, that's no way to treat your Girlfriend Soni-" "I'm not your boyfriend Ames..." Sighed with annoyance as he interrupted her. "Anyway, Silver you should come on down. Last time you weren't doing well at Knuckles'. Maybe you should come to Rouge's instead!" "Alright I will. When will the time be?" Sonic checked his phone which had the time. "5:50 PM" Silver had checked the clock on his wall, indicating it was 3:37 PM. "Thanks again guys." "No problem!" "See ya there Silver!" Something had come to question in his mind. "Oh, Wait! Where will it be?" Amy knew she wouldn't like telling him it, but eventually... "It's uh... In a... Club." came awkward silence. "Seriously? ...A club...?" Shot a sigh of annoyance from Silver. "Hey cheer up buddy, it'll be better than last time!" "Fine, I'll be there." "K, later Silv!" Sonic ran off with such speed, leaving Amy behind. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Cried Amy as Silver chuckled at the sight. "5:50 PM, a club, huh?" ... "Hope it turns out better than last time."

As silver entered, the loud music hit his ears like a train Strobe lights flashing along with the blasting music. "HEEEEY SILVER! What's goin' on Man?" came Knuckles from his seating with Rouge. "What's up Knuckles?" "Glad you could make it man! Rouge thought you wouldn't come from last time!" "Uh, yeah... I guess..." Silver looked down as his memory came back as a sorrowful tune. Just has he was about to walk away- BONK! "OW! Rouge!? WHY'D YA DO THAT!?" yelped Knuckles. "You're going too deep. Look at the poor darling! You reminded him of what happened last time! Shame on you Knuckle-Head!" Knuckles growled, but remembered what she meant. "Yeah uh- Sorry." He muttered. "Better be." Rouge was always Sassy. "Oh cheer up sweetie! Go have a drink and chat with the others. Maybe they can have fun with you!" He nodded and walked passed the other mobians dancing. The whole gang was here! "Silver, You came!" chirped Amy as she ran up and hugged him. "Hi Amy!" "Oh, Mr. Silver is here!" also came the voice of Cream, who might have been a little too young to be in a place like this... "Glad you could make it Silver! Come on and talk with us buddy!" Sonic called out from his seating by the group table. Silver just plopped down onto the soft cushion.

"Hey Sonic, when is Shadow going to be here?" Tails asked curiously as nervousness shot through Silver. **He's going to be here...?** Sonic shrugged. "I have no Idea buds, but he did say he would come after all!" The intense music blasting kept his thoughts at bay...

"What do you mean **'After all'** Faker?" Everyone in the group's attention broke and turn to where the voice had come from. "O-OH! Heya Shads! Long time no see...?" Shadow sighed with annoyance. "Rouge begged me to come because she said I'm 'Too boring, and need to have some fun and enlightment". "No kiddin'" Sonic nudged Silver. "Hey Silv? What's the matter?" Silver snapped out of it as soon as the question reached his ears. "O-Oh it's n-nothing..." Silver's eyes continued to look down. "Mr. Silver, if anything is wrong please tell us!" Cream wailed. "If he doesn't want to chat, leave the boy alone." "N-No, it's fine. I'm just thinking." "Glad you could make it, Handsome." bursted through was Rouge. "Don't get all Mushy that I came. You should be lucky I actually did come. I dislike these types of events." "Oh cheer up Mr. GrumpyPuss! Why not have some cake and chat with us? There's plenty going arooouuuund~!" Playfully teasing Shadow with cake, he sighed and took the platter. "If any of you kiddies need me, you know where to find me!" Rouge walked off onto the dancefloor. "Sometimes she can be such a party animal..." Knuckles sighed. "No kidding!" Tails nudged his shoulder. Before Silver could respond, Shadow sat on the seat closest to Silver. To be honest, he was shaking. "I'm guessing you have a problem here?" Silence echoed for a tiny bit, not realizing Shadow had just asked him a question. "S-Sort of, yeah..." 'Why can't I talk right when I am with him!? Agh!' "I'm going to get myself a shot, do you want to come?" Could he resist the offer? "Sure." Guess he couldn't... "Give me some Charbay Whiskey." Shadow straight up told the bartender. "Got it. And what does your friend require?" Shadow's ruby orbs glanced at Silver's amber orbs. "I guess the same thing your having." Shadow smirked. "Alright, knock yourself out." The bartender had come back to place the shots on the table. "Thanks." Said Shadow as he one-gulped his shot. Silver looked at his glass, and took a little sip- only to find it pretty distasteful... "BLEGH! What is this?" "It's a drink of whiskey Smart-One. Can't drink it?" Smirking said Shadow. "I-I can drink it!"... He gulped it down letting a shivver run down his spine. "Round two?" ... "You're on!"

**(OH MY GOD! IT'S HIDEOUS! Who knows what will happen next? Will Shadow lose? Will Silver become a drunken idiot? Or maybe the drinks have been spiked!? Eh, find out for yourself. Next Chapter coming out soon! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS MONSTROSITY! :D)**


	2. Ch 2: How could this happen?

(YAAAAAY CHAPTER 2 IS HERE! NOW I CAN HIDE UNDER MY COVERS IN EMBARRASSMENT)

WARNING: Rape/Blood is finally here. Read at your own risk.

**(I do NOT own SEGA or any of its characters. They belong to Yuji Naka/Takashi Iizuka)**

**Thank you for reading the warnings! Enjoy!**

**"Round two?" ... "You're on!"**

Shadow had finished his 11th Shot, with Silver finishing his 11th shot as well. "Not bad... I think I have had enough for tonight." Smirking as he put down his glass. "M-Me too... I'm a little hazy though." Silver trembled off of his seat, wobbling back to his cushion at the group table. He rested as he sat there, exhausted. Although, the music wasn't making it any better. His vision was getting worse by the second... '**Just going to- Take a nap... Yeah, I need a nap'** Until Rouge tugged him up. "H-HEEEY! Let's go daaance!" Her face looked pretty flushed. **Crap, she's drunk...** "No Rouge, I'm fine. I j-just need to rest a bi-" "No, C-Come on and dance with us!" Rouge looked so desperate to dance, even if she was drunk or not. "This way!" She tugged him to the floor with everyone. No one really noticed he wasn't looking too good. Everyone dancing, Music Blasting, Lights Flashing, it was making him even more sick. His vision blurred, wobbling off the floor once again. Tails and Amy noticed something was definitely wrong. "Silver, are you alright?" Tails came charging in with Amy. "Y-Yeah... I'm f-" The sound of a body hitting the floor. Silver was unconscious.

**"Silver..."**

"Blaze...?"

**"Silver come on, it doesn't seem that bad for a club!"**

That's right... I remember clearly now...

**Where she died.**

**"I'll go get some fresh air, if you need me, just call, or come over!"**

**Flashing images of fire...**

**"Silver..."**

**Burning...**

**"Silver...!"**

**...**

**Burned.**

**"SILVER!"**

Silver woke up with paralyzing fright. A pained expression leaked to his face. "Blaze...?" He looked around... Remembering what had happened the last time he was at a club... Didn't go so well. Cream was sitting next to him by the comfy bed he was nursed in. "Oh Goodness me! I thought you were hurt badly, Mr. Silver!" A relieved cry came from the young rabbit. The pale hedgehog looked around to see if anyone else was in there. Just his luck... Cream, and Shadow. "Mr. Shadow offered to look after you because he thought it was his fault you passed out." The vanilla rabbit looked over to Shadow, who was looking outside of the window, at the Night sky. "H-How long was I out?" Cream looked around for a clock to estimate the time. "You were out for a good 4 Hours, Mr. Silver!" "4 Hours!?" Silver looked around, only to notice it was 9:54 PM.

A door opened revealing a white figure with wings. Rouge. "Hey Silver. I'm sorry I got you into this mess. I should've been more accurate even if I was drunk. Sorry Sweet-pea..." Rouge looked down with disappointment. "It's fine Rouge, you didn't know. And you were just having a great time. Happy Birthday!" Rouge looked at the young Hedgehog with a nod. "Thanks Sweetie. I'll be taking darling Cream here now." Rouge took Cream's hand as she was walking away. "Bye Mr. Silver!" Waved Cream. "Shadow, I hope you'll take good care of him." Shadow finally turned around to nod to the feminine looking bat. "Bye Hun, hope you get a good rest! Be careful of Mr. Grumpypuss here, he can be a beast!" Rouge giggled as she glanced over at Shadow, who was not very fond of her saying. "Alright, I'm gone! Night boys." Rouge closed the door with a ease. Silence roamed the room for quite a while. Seconds? Minutes? Half an hour? Or maybe even hours? Just sleeping was not enough for Silver. He wanted to hug this Handsome Ebony hedgehog. He loved his ruby eyes. He loved how toned his body was. He loved mostly everything about Shadow.

No lights were on, but only the moonlight that shoned through the window of the room. It was so soothing. He felt hot. **'It's so hot... Why?'** slowly gripping the covers, lifting it off his body, feeling the cool breeze. Felt much better, actually, what he needed! Several minutes have passed, just dreaming there. Again, the door had opened, softly, and quietly. That handsome dark figure had come back into the dark, quiet room. Just one glance over at the graceful, sleeping young hedgehog in the bed. Not knowing, Silver was actually awoken by Shadow's presence. Slowly opening one eye, glancing over at the tall ebony hedgehog. **He's back... **But something's a little off about him. He was just standing there, at the foot of the bed. Just. Staring. Silver lifted his head softly, to look at the shaded figure before him. "S-Shadow...?" Just glancing. "!?" ... Shadow had climbed onto the bed, hovering over the young Silver. "S-Shadow!? What are you doing!?" He couldn't think straight. No, not this close to him. Then it hit him. Shadow's gorgeous face- flushed with a rosey pink. He didn't look himself. He smelt of- beer...!? "Shadow! Where were you? Why do you smell like beer?!" Silver questioned the elder, yet handsome hedgehog above him. No answer. "Did I ever tell you, that you look b-beautiful...?" Silver's eyes had widened. His face all flushed with embarrassment, or better yet a complement of truth? Shadow leaned close, as close to his tiny ears. "Beautiful... Especially in bed." Silver's blush could not be hidden. It was too good to be true! Suddenly, the covers were tugged away from him. Gripping Silver by the arms, and pinning them above his head and quills. "Shadow w-wait! S-Stop!" Silver yelped in surprise! Shadow obviously looked to be drunk... But that was not all of it. He could see, that... He was erected!? "I feel so hot inside, yet it feels good..." Silver glanced over at Shadow's erect shaft. "Shadow snap out of it! And please GET OFF ME!" Fighting and struggling to get him off. But he couldn't hurt him, could he? Shadow placed his knee in between Silver's legs, nudging his crotch. "I'm going to wreck you..." Shadow said smirking, licking his ear. Moving down to Silver's pale face, and staring gallantly into his Amber eyes. Couldn't keep eye-contact any longer, so he looked down. He couldn't say anything. Nothing. Shadow forcefully grabbing the young hedgehog's chin, and forced it to look his way. "You should be happy, I'm going to mess you up GOOD." Shadow leaned in, placing his soft lips onto Silver's tender lips. In such a state of shock, Silver couldn't believe it! It's still too good to be true! There kiss was intimate, roughly kissing each other with passion. Withdrawing, Shadow moved all the way back to Silver's legs opening them wide. And there it was. Shadow's rock hard cock was already erected into postion! "You want this, don't you?" ... "N-No I don't! I don't want this!" Silver wailed, as tears began to form at the corner of his eyes. Shadow, planting kisses along poor Silver's body, giving it a starting vibe. Such force holding him down. Shadow could care less if he slammed right into him. All he mainly desired, was to fuck the living daylights out of Silver. Shadow withdrawed one of his hands from holding Silver's hands down, and placed it on Silver's slim waist. "Shadow Please- Stop!" A pillow was stuffed into his face. Continuing to hold him again, he positioned his cock to Silver's tiny, soft pink core. Silver as fast as he could, squirmed the pillow off of his face- "SHADOW!" Screaming. Shadow slammed his big shaft deep inside Silver's tiny hole, stretching it. Streaks of blood leaked from his entrance. Screaming and wailing could be heard. "D-Damn, You're so tight..." Shadow smirked, as he thrusts hard into Silver. "I-IT HURTS!" Yelped Silver. It must have been horrible. Shadow is just thrusting deep, hard, and fast... Blood lubricated his tight hole, as tears soaked his pained face. **'It hurt so much...' **Is this really happening? Is the one he truly loved, and desired to be with, doing THIS to him!? There must have been something wrong. He obviously was drunk. But being horny? That doesn't explain it. Maybe his drink was spiked with an aphrodisiac!? If that's the case, then it is definitely working too well! "I'm g-gonna cum soon!" Thrusting even faster, and deeper into Silver's now bleeding hole. But he could feel it... Shadow was hitting a spot... A spot that felt- Good? It felt almost pleasurable As he continued thrusting, the pleasure grew more and more. Silver didn't know what this was- But it felt- Kind of good. Moaning. **'Moaning!?'** Silver did not realize he was- moaning!? Shadow smiled at the sound of it. Sounded like music in his ears. "I'm gonna cum Silver-!" Shadow shot loads into the stretched out hole. Withdrawing, semen mixed with blood oozed out. He moved up to Silver's delicate soft face, and kissed him on his tender lips. Silver tugged away, curling up into a little ball. "W-Why...?" Silence roamed the room. "Why did you..." ... "Do this...?" Shadow just glared at the hurt hedgehog below him. He was sniffling, and crying. "I never wanted this to happen..." ... "And what about it?" His bloody eyes glared at Silver. **"I- I loved you..." **Surprise hit Shadow, like he was taken out of a trance... '**What did I just do...?' 'What have I done...?'** Just looking at Silver in a state like this, made him deep down, want to say he was sorry. Slowly getting off of Silver, he moved to the door. "Don't tell anyone about this. Or it just might be worse for you." Shadow left the room. Crying echoed through the room. **"Why did it have to be this way...?"** ... Crying so much made him pass out. **'How could this happen...?'**

**GLAD THIS WAS OUT OF THE WAY! **I'm happy that some people enjoy this! Next chapter will be posted SOON. Thank you for reading! **(I do NOT own SEGA or any of its characters. They belong to Yuji Naka/Takashi Iizuka)**


	3. Ch 3: I'm the one who is sorry

**(I DO NOT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTER IN THIS STORY, THEY BELONG TO THE INCORPORATIONS OF SEGA AND YUJI NAKA/TAKASHI IIZUKA Rape will be in further chapters. Thank you for reading, and enjoy!)**

**"Why did it have to be this way...?" ... Crying so much made him pass out. 'How could this happen...?'**

The empty silence that had still haunted the room made it calming. Silver, just laying there, curled into a ball, still crying and sniffling. His crystal streamed-like tears streaked down his flushed cheeks. Even awaking after it happened from crying, he could still feel it... The night still has not set. Just remembering it hurt... Screaming... Pleading... Crying... **Pain**. Why would he do this to Silver? No, that couldn't have been him. All that you, or anyone could hear, was just crying, weaping, and sudden apologies. **"N-No... Please stop... I'm sorry..." **Repeating over and over again. It was horrific. Shadow has done damage, massively. All the emotions in the world, he could feel all of them combined. It was so confusing. But he mainly felt Anger and fear.

**'H-How could he do this...?'**

**'Because you're pathetic.'**

**Anger...**

**'N-No I'm not... I loved him and-'**

**'No. You're too weak to fend him off. Face it.'**

**Angry...**

**'I'm not w-weak.'**

**'Yes, you are.'**

**Fear.**

A voice of rage. Haunting and breaking into his mind. Thoughts... Hit him like a train. It hurt to move, it hurt to speak through a soar throat. It hurts...** It Hurts**... The worse part of it- It felt sort of pleasurable. How could someone as innocent as him, enjoy such a horrible thing. Shadow, that handsome, gorgeous hedgehog who he dearly wanted to be with- Rape him and take his innocence. **"W-Why...? Why...? Why...!? WHY...?!" **Thinking about him, anger flashed through him like a bullet. "DAMN IT WHY!?" Yelling as he threw the pillow at the wall. "AAAGH WHY DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN!?" Screeching, holding his head. "B-Blaze...!" Whimpered the name of his former love through his lips. Remembering how she parished... Too much blood rushed to his head, as he collapsed into rest, finally sleeping.

**"Silver! Come see this!"**

**...**

**"Silver come over here!"**

**Oh good, this again...**

**"What is it blaze?"**

**"Do you see how beautiful the sky is?"**

**Remembering as he looked up, an Aurora could be seen in the sky.**

**"I-It's beautiful...!" Gazing at the colorful, astral shine of the streaks in the sky. **

**It was beautiful! Beautiful... Like her.**

**The cold air that had snow drizzling to the ground rested upon their fur, even if they had scarfs on. Slightly glancing over to Blaze, seeing her face filled with joy and awe. "Blaze...?" ... "Yes Silver?" She turned to look at him in return. 'I have to say it. I HAVE to.' came tthe thoughts of his courage. "I need to tell you something important-" Curiosity forged it's way to her. "I've always thought this and- I n-need to tell you this...!" Rose colored blush lurked through his face as the moment he has been waiting for, has now come! ... "I've always been fond of you, and I can't stand being away from you!" Holding in his desire to tell her made it difficult. "Silver...?" "Blaze I-" **

**"I Love You...!"**

**The words rang into the beautiful lavender cat's ears. The face of shock. 'I new this would be a bad idea-' Blaze ran to him, holding him in her arms, embracing. "B-Blaze!?" Not realizing her silent sniffling- "Y-You idiot..." She lifted her bright, graceful face to meet his Amber gaze with a smile. "I love you too..." Too shocked to speak, he held her close. 'It worked... I can't believe it...!' Pulling away meeting face to face, putting her small hand on his cheek. Blaze's tears ran down her face. They couldn't believe what was happening! It was too good to be true! Yeah... Heard that too many times. Their love was wild, and cared for each other. "I love you, Blaze." Murmured Silver. "I love you too, Silver." Embracing even more, ending with a soft kiss.**

**Even if he did have another crush on Shadow, he had much more feelings for Blaze. It was perfect!**

**Until...**

**"Silver come on, it doesn't seem that bad for a club!" Blaze said scolding Silver. "I'm not into these types of events, but I suddenly have a feeling to go to this one this time." Blaze said. "Alright, I get it! We can go." Silver sighed. "I just hope nothing bad happens." Murmured Blaze. Going out at night was mystical, which made it better. An hour later, approaching the front of the club. Her arm had been wrapped around Silver's arm, pulling closer to him. It was a club Knuckles had invited them to be in. It wasn't his birthday like Rouge's, but it was a little get together. As they walked in, the music had blasted to their ears like an airplane engine. Just being there was a workout! They met Knuckles, Tails, Sonic, Rouge but she only was there for a little bit. Tired I guess? Shadow was not there, but even if he was, he wouldn't bother anyone. Dancing, Chatting, Drinking, you name it. They did most of that! Exhausted from dancing, they approached the seat to rest, and chat a bit more. "I'm exhausted! Silver wailed. "You can say that again." Blaze approaching after him, plopping on the seat next to him panting. "So, what do you think?" Blaze questioned. "Heh, you were right. It's not bad! I actually love it!" "Told you, you would." Snickering as Blaze got him to admit it. "Yeah Yeah whatever." Several minutes passing, listening to music, watching others dance... Very tiring. Blaze had risen from her seat causing Silver to notice. "I'll go get some fresh air, if you need me, just call, or come over!" Stretching as she told Silver. Walking to the fresh steps that had led upstairs to the next floor. A door was in the very back which was used to go outside to see the view of the city. Silver just exhausted and drowsy, fell into deep sleep on the comfortable velvet cushions.**

**...**

**"Silver..."**

**Blaze...?**

**"Silver...!"**

**?**

**"SILVER!"**

**His eyes shot open to see. FIRE. Rising up immediately to see many Mobians screaming and shrieking for their lives. "Blaze..!?" Looking around for her, he ran outside to see if she was at the lot with everyone else. "Silver!" He heard a voice, as he turned around to notice a yellow fox. "Tails! What's going on!?" Silver demanded. "Some moron was drunk and caught the back stage on fire!" He wailed. "Damn it!" Silver cursed under his breath continuing to look around for his love. Sonic had come rushing into the scene "TAILS!" "SONIC! Thank goodness you're here!" Relieved to see his best blue pal. "Knuckles went to go find some fire extinguishers and call the Firemen!" Tails warned Sonic so he wouldn't be worried about the good ol' Knuckle-head. Silver interrupted their talk as fast as he could think. "Tails, Sonic, have you seen Blaze!? At all!?" The worried expression that the small yellow fox had, turned to Confusion. "No, I don't think she's here! I didn't see her come out! I think she's still in there!" Tails panicked. Silver simplemindedly rushing into the burning building that used to be a club. "Silver wait!" Tails howled at Silver, but was stopped by Sonic. "Sonic! What are you doing!? We got to help him!" "It's a little too late! And it's his problem, he has to save her!" Giving Tails a confident glare, he trusted his idea. The place smelled of smoke and ash as Silver breathed it through his nostrils. "Damn it- BLAZE!? BLAZE WHERE ARE YOU!?" Pleading she's alright- "Over here! Silver!" Locating her over large burning rubble, Blaze jumped up waving her arms in the air. "Blaze! Hold on I'm coming!" Silver ran avoiding all obstacles that could have been fatal. Finding another way to Blaze, rushing over to her to hug her. "Silver!" - "I'm here!" Silver replied as they hugged. "Come on, let's go!" They moved like a speeding bullet, racing to get out. Burning lumber from the ceiling crumbled down onto the floor as debris. Silver and Blaze were seperated for seconds. "SILVE-" A wooden shaft crashing down onto Blaze's head. Blood spots splattered on the flooring, as blood ran down her face. The impact was too strong, making her wobble and drop the the ground. "BLAZE!" Silver screamed as he ran over to her, holding her close. "S-Silver I can't-" "Don't say anything! We're going to get you out safe and sound!" Silver ignored the truth, and ran out the front. Covered in ash, and beaten, others could be heard calling his name. "SILVER!" Everyone came running from the ambulance trucks. Trembling to the ground, setting Blaze's limp body gently on the ground. "Whoa Silver you're hur- "Don't care about me right now! Blaze is hurt!" Looking down to notice Blaze's body, and injuries "Someone help her!" Silver cried. ... "S-Silver...?" Blaze said, opening her eyes weakly. "I'm here Blaze! We're all here!" Holding her deeply, as her last moments arrived. "Silver- agh... I'm so sorry- ngh...!-it has come to this..." "Blaze please- Don't say that! You'll be fine!" Silver denied the truth that had awaited Blaze. "No it won't... I'm s-sorry to s-ay this..." Knowing her fate, she huddled closer to him, feeling the warmth. "I'm sorry... But this is my stop." Silver, who was crying his eyes out couldn't take it anymore. "Please- Don't go! I need you! I love you!" Tears soaking her outfit along with the huge amount of blood she lost. "W-When the time comes, i-it will happen to you as well... And -ngh..!- W-We will be t-together again..." Her once golden gaze fading, almost eyes closing. "I can't lose you-" Suddenly the sound of giggling came from Blaze's lips. **

**"Y-you're so Naive..."**

**"l-love you too..."**

**"...Goodbye..."**

"AAAGH!" screamed Silver as he woke up panicking. The pain that Shadow had done to him still lurked. He remembered-... Remembered something he did not want to remember... Remembered something he thought he put away... "Blaze..." Weaing could be heard softly. The sun was rising very slow, as the once blue sky was turning bright as gold. "Blaze..."

**"I'm the one, who is sorry..."**

**(YEAH! Chapter 3 is done and out of the way! You now know what happened to Blaze! But the next Chapter, will be of Shadow's Point of View-ish... Thank you for reading! Chapter 4 will be coming! HAVE A GREAT DAY! ;D)**


	4. Ch 4: Out of my League

**Oh goodie, goodie...! More writing! I just REALLY NEED to thank you all for supporting me, and reading my horrible fanfiction. I mean, you guys actually read it, and I feel so loved by people enjoying it! I really do! I THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH :) Here is the next chapter for you! Sorry for taking a week to literally get back into it. It's sort of embarrassing if you were the author of a Rape story- Heheh... *Scratches head* Yeah... Btw, I just happened to notice that my story feels deeply rushed... Sorry if it feels and looks that way... I guess I was rushing myself...? Well then... OwO**

**Alright, Enough of me! Time to get this fanfiction Rollin'! Enjoy!**

**Warning: Sexual Content**

**"I'm the one, who is sorry..."**

In the blooming area that was strident to Shadow's small ears. The sun sprayed its ray of light half-way across the clearing, as it was sliding over the horizon. The morning went by like a bullet. You couldn't really tell that it was morning a couple of hours ago... The tall, dark hedgehog standing before a slight edge, fixing his ruby eyed gaze along the scene. Each second... Minute... Hour, no matter how long it took for him to remember the images that happened last night, the sun would not slow it's haste. **"N-No... Please...!" **That phrase. Those words- Repeating and stridently clear. They wouldn't leave... **"S-Stop!" **Silver... **"STOP PLEASE!" **The pulsating words and noises that did not want to be remembered came as fast as a lightning bolt that struck him. Every second. Minute. Hour. Shadow grimmaced. **'What was wrong with me that night...?' ... 'Am I really that monstrous...!?" **Looking away at his disgust, disconnecting his ruby orbs. How could he have done that? To a Person? To a Friend..? To Silver. With the sun, withdrawing it's golden light, the darkness of the night grew. He couldn't go back. He couldn't return. And the worst of it...

He did not even tell Silver- **He was Sorry...**

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Silver, are you there?" rang a familiar voice of a female, asking with concern for a friend. More Knocking. "Silver please! I know you're in there! You haven't come out for a pretty long time!" Bloomed the voice again. It only took a minimum amount of seconds to realize who it was. Amy. Just her alone made him feel as he couldn't go out. He didn't want to go out. Not now. Not ever. All he wanted to do was sulk in such an empty room... He knew his crying could be heard from where his position was at He tried to bury, or at least keep it silently... "Well, I guess I'll just leave you alone for now. But please remember, you can come out and talk to us anytime. I'll go look for Sonic. I guess I'll see you around!" Pretending to not hear anything, Amy conceieved it, trying to pretend she did not hear anything. **'How can I...? You guys have given me so much... But you wouldn't understand... I want to depend on you guys... But how can I?'** Deliberating those thoughts made him cry. Cry even more than he already was from last night, to today. Trying to neglect all of what occured. Did he really love Shadow? Or was it an amount of short affection? All he knew, was that he loved Shadow almost as he did Blaze. He felt used. Like a Fuck-Hole. As reviewing evidence from last night, Shadow didn't care for Silver's condition. He only wanted to fuck the lights out of his poor mind. But he was drunk. That couldn't have been Shadow. Silver know he couldn't stay like this forever, or he might starve. It hurts just processing the thought of moving around, and going outside.

His once-so-tight entrance was burning with pain still, but was not as much as when it happened. The bruises that had stained his slim legs, arms, and hands, were a reminder. It jolted pain like needles, making him stagger. The pain will go away, but who knows how long it will take to heal. And how to hide it from the others. Stretching his aching joints to move made him falter. Extraordinarily, limping was all he could manage with his bruised legs. Reaching his door, he collapsed on it. Sniffling softly, could he really go outside in such a condition? And why bother? It's in the middle of the night! Just resting there by the door was enough. Speechless, sitting by the cold door. **'I wonder what Shadow was doing to cause this...' **Cuddling himself by tugging his legs close to him.

It has been two days since Silver did not go out, or anyone do anything... His friends came one by one... pair with pair, worried about him. He never answered the door. Silver looked at his clock, that indicated the time was 3:12 PM. Maybe it was time to suck it up- No. He couldn't suck up anything so serious. He was getting better, but wandering may need some work. More hours passed like a lightning bolt, until it was 6:38 PM. Once again, he could hear knocking coming from his door. Weakly and silently rising up as softly as a bird's feather, he creeped over to his door silently. It was hard keeping his balance, but he tried. "Silver sweetie," answered Rouge from behind the door. "I know you want to be disturbed, but can you please if you do, have any information on Shadow dear?" **Shadow...** Speechless, he staggered a bit away from the door. "Silver darlin', please?" Rouge begged to know. **Please...** Knowing that he probably wouldn't answer the door, Rouge backed away from the door. "Look, if you're not going to come out of there, at least talk!" Rouge examined the door for the last seconds before preparing to leave. Silver didn't want her to leave... He wanted to tell at least someone... **Should I tell her...? **Slowly- Everything went slow. Biting on the bottom of his lip, he had to make a choice. "Alright, I guess not." Rouge shrugged as she took her first steps away from the door- "D-Don't go..." whispered a faint voice through the door. Rouge paused before taking another step, looking at the door puzzled. "I-I don't know where he went or was... B-But he was only here for an hour when h-he was looking after... me." Silver managed to squeak out that piece of information that rang into Rouge's gigantic ears. "Oh Silver-hun... He didn't take good care of you? And I thought he would do something right this time." Rouge huffed. "H-He didn't do well." murmured his voice. Rouge returned her eyes, fixing on the door. "Why don't you come on out of there, darling?" she questioned. "It would be more helpful if you did." Hearing that, he couldn't do... "I'm sorry, but I can't..." Silver's voice died down to a very faint whisper. "Silv? Hey, are you alright?" Once again, asking of concern. "I'm fine- Please, just go!" Looking puzzled noticing he actually spoke up, she could at least honor his wish. "Alright, take care of yourself." Rouge walked off, having her sound of footsteps die down. Waiting until she was finally gone, Silver collapsed on the door again, feeling exhausted of holding in his fear. '**How will this end...?'**

At a meeting room at Sonic's place, the rest of the gang discussed of what may have happened to Silver. Chattering roamed the room with many comments. "Chill out gang! I think he'll be fine." Sonic interrupted their discussion to imput his opinion. "Yeah, but how can we be certain? By the time I came by to Silver's apartment, he actually spoken. And it did not sound pleasant." Rouge noted. "I sure hope Mr. Silver is alright." Cream spoke with worry. "I hope so too Cream. We'll find out soon enough." Amy replied to the young tan rabbit with confidence. Although- she heard crying... **'Was that normal? Should I keep hiding that from the group...? Something is definitely wrong here.' **Amy presumed to wonder. Hearing everyone talk was irritable, but when it comes to a dear friend- You can't turn it down, can you? "Come to think of it, Shadow wasn't there." Knuckles broke into the talk. "Indeed, but he only looked out for him for just the night. Or perhaps a few hours." Espio, who was suddenly one of the concerned, was also into the mystery case. He might've not been with everyone most of the time, but he was still a Friend. "Yeah, but Shadow vowed to look after him for the night is what Rouge told us, which she said was exactly what he said. Shadow rarely lies, so he should have kept his word." Tails stated, giving a more reasonable solution. "But it makes no sense why he only stayed an hour. Maybe something happened?" Leaving the question slipping around the minds of others. Silence exposed the room. "I-I heard crying..." silently mentioned, gaining the attention from the group. "He was crying." ... "Crying? Why would he be crying?" Knuckles querily spoken. "We know it's not good for sure, whatever the reason." Sonic stated. "Pardon me for my intrusion," The purple chameleon politely intruded. "but in my case I believe the cause might have been none other than Shadow." Espio mentioned to everyone's surprise. "Of course!" Tails replied. "Shadow was only there for a while, and for a short time, that is a big deal to Shadow. So Shadow obviously had done something." The yellow furred fox noted. "Guess we have to find good ol' Shads then." Sonic smirked with confidence. "I hope this turns out for the better" Cream silently prayed.

**'I can't stay here like this. Not all the time like this.'** The light colored hedgehog thought to himself. He's feeling better, but he has to be aware. Wobbling to his feet, preparing to go to the bathroom for a shower. Walking into the pasty room, placing his feet on the cold tiles. Reaching for the knob for faucet, drowsily. Turning the knobs with ease, short, thin streaks of water dripped out of the shower head. The water glistened, and hitting hard against the flooring of the room. Stepping in, tensing up to the heat of the water that leaked through. Slowly reaching for the delicate soap bar, gripping it. Washing himself the best he could without trying to hurt himself. Slip- The bar of soap zoomed out of his hand and traveled to the floor. Grimmacing at it, Silver reached down to clamp it, but a jolt of sharp pain conveyed through his body. "D-Damn!" Cursing under his breath, paralyzing from it. Resuming to retrieve the body of soap, rapidly. What caused that pain... Was it because Shadow was doing it too hard? Or was it because he has... a big cock? The thought dashed through his head. Blushing immensly from the thought, he couldn't think straight. It hurt, yes. But after a good while it felt so good... Looking down in embarrassment, Silver's amber eyes fixated onto something that made him wince. Silver's cock raised to the thoughts he found amusing. "W-Wha!?" bewildered at the astonishing shock that had waited for his notice. Deliberately repeating those intimate thoughts with Shadow, raised his member to the point of aching pain. "Shit, why now?" Mumbled Silver in his own disagreement. Stretching his slim arms to the direction of his erected dick, gripping onto it, examining it's features. Slightly grabbing it even released pleasure... "This is so embarrassing... Out of all the other times, this comes unexpectedly..." Grimmaced Silver who was slowly caressing his cock out of contentment. "Ngh-Shadow!" Grunted Silver stroking his hard member, to the thought of that handsome ebony hedgehog. Stopping, only to be reminded of what Shadow did to him. At the moment, it felt like he forgot what happened. Continuing to masturbate, moaning and grunting to the thoughts of Shadow penatrating Silver, feeling that same pleasure from last time they interacted. "Unh! S-Shadow! Right there! A-Ah!" Imagining being pounded in by Shadow. Moaning to the pleasurous stroking, and feeling was coming to a close end. "A-Ah! Shadow I-I'm gonna cum!" Yelped Silver in bliss. "I'm cumming!" Shouted the words coated in pleasure slipping through his lips, as he came. Clear, but thick streaks of semen squirted onto the shower walls. Panting from the overwork that was commited. Looking down at his sperm covered hands. Disturbed at what just happened, Silver turned off the shower, and begun drying himself. Opening the door, squeaking pitches at the door opening. Steadily putting on his shoes, and treaded to the front door. "Can't keep them waiting!".

Shadow stared at his half-empty cup of coffee. Wow, a late-coffee drinker. He just couldn't finish it. Looking at the auburn colored liquid, that smelled of cocoa. **'Should I apologize?'** Questioned himself, as to ready for what will happen. '**Ít was my fault for going out to get some beer, and drinking myself like an idiot...' **frowning, dislocating his sharp eyes, closing them. **'Whenever I plan the next time of going over there, it won't be pleasant.'**. Lifting out of his velvet colored chair, he left the coffee on the counter, catching the waitress' confusion. Leaving the coffee store, cold wind explored his body, catching his attention of the night. Wondering what he should have done... Should have done... Treading down the sidewalk, mobians and people passed. Not focusing on what was ahead, he couldn't stop thinking about it. "Shadow!" Shouted out of the clearing, a voice raced to meet Shadow's ears. Turning over to look at where the voice transmitted from, waved a yellow fox. **'Oh, Tails.'**... Tails looked both ways onto the chalky road's direction twice, making sure no cars were traveling their way. Dashing over to meet Shadow, he stopped as he reached the tall black mobian. "What do you want Tails?" Shadow interrogated the little fox. "I just wanted to talk to you. I haven't seen you in a while, so I knew something was up!" Answered Tails. Resuming to walk, they chattered on. "And what brings you here?" Shadow broke the silence. "I was out in the book store to study." Looking back at the store he had come from. "Now I need to ask you something Shadow." Catching Shadow's attention. "If you don't mind me asking, happened with you and Silver?" Stop. Halting, gazing at the cement. "Nothing happened." He lied. "Shadow, please tell me what happened!" Tails wailed. "I told you, Nothing happened." He snarled in anger. "Even if something did happen, it's none of your business. Now leave me alone." Strolling off on ahead into a more solitary area, making Tails get more concerned, and follow. "Shadow wait!" - "I Told you to leave me alone Tails!" His voice rose. Silence toured the empty area. "That is proof you did something!" Stopping at his feet, Shadow turned around to meet Tails' angered expression. "I know you weren't there the entire night! He won't even speak to us!" ... "What did you do!?" Echoed those final words, he didn't know what to do. "I told you, I did nothing. He was acting up anyway." Continuing to pace on ahead leaving Tails wonder in curiousness again. **'Shit...** **I need to wrap this up quick... This is getting out of my league...' **Racing, he knew what had to be done.

**Okay so... This chapter is done and out of my way. Still want to thank you guys SOOOOOOO MUCH. Like- I don't even know anymore. Writing this chapter was embarrassing... But I do it for you guys! And also wanted to write this because it's FUN. Next chapter will be coming soon! Thanks for reading!** c:


	5. Ch 5: An unexpected Arrival

FELLOW READERS! THE SCHOOL HAS LAID UPON, YET AGAIN, MONSTOROUS WEEKS OF TESTING! Oh woe is me... And I have begun to notice I tend to put commas in the chapters that don't even seem to fit right. Thank you for helping me study my mistakes, anonymous commenter! I owe you a lot! Anyhow I am writing this on my phone today. Laptop keyboard is MESSED UP. So pardon me for the mess ups and punctuation problems! I thank you all VERY much! This is the new chapter, so I hope you enjoy!

Songs I listened to while writing this: I'll bust your windows out your car by Jasmine, and Blank Space by Taylor Swift.

*EDIT* SCHOOL HAS ENDED FOR ME WOOHOO! NOW LET'S FINISH THIIIIIS (´∀｀)

'This is getting out of my league... '

Shadow eyed the sky as the sun began to rise. "Another morning." Quietly muttering to himself. Yawning, as he stretched long arms into the air then to bring them back down to whipe the sleepy crust that infested his eyes with his enormous hands, squinting. Just one thing that had caught his attention. When will he tell Silver...? Exiting out from the solid slender building he called "Home" in a hurriedly pace, he didn't want to run into anyone. Not anyone he knows. Just the Tails incident was enough. But how else would he get the chance to tell Silver? "Dammit..." Shadow cursed under his breathe, searching for an answer like he always does. Not paying attention to the vast field he had wandered into, caught his attention as the wind brushed through his smooth black quills. It was all his fault. If he didn't go late-night drinking, none of this would have happened. But looking a different way... Maybe it was better that Way? Shaking his head in refusal, Shadow treaded through the field, waltzing. "I'm always a dumbass..." Shadow grunted in a tone of hate. "I never do anything right- but... Maria, what am I doing right?" tilting his head towards the deep, endless sky. Confusion struck him like always, but his short gaze fixed itself on two birds that swept above him. Examining them as the majestic birds landed onto a tree branch together, nuzzling and chirping. Breaking his gaze, Shadow turned on his heel and marched off. "I know what I have to do now. Maria, thank you."

Still deciding on going out was still hard for Silver. He did say he couldn't keep his friends waiting any longer than he shouldn't have, but what got to him was what would they say to him? Sighing in bitter defeat, Silver made his way out his door once again. "Enough of being a coward... There are people out there who need me!" scolding himself along down the hallway.

Shadow power-walked down the street preparing on what he was about to do. The only way to get out of this mess is to face it himself. He did bring this upon himself. Remembering it was a Tuesday, Shadow knew Sonic and his gang hangout at a specific cafe everytime on it. Looking over, there it was... Mobian Cafe... Shadow held his breathe unaware of what might happen. Extending his arms, pushing the door in front of him making a way, the clinging sound of the door bell rang informing a new customer arrived. "Welcome to the Mobian Cafe, sir!" chirped a young long haired waitress. Shadow nodded to the young waitress and walked over. He made his way across the hall of dining tables to find Sonic and the rest. Stopped by surprise, he saw the gang alright. But a silverish looking figure was sitting next to Amy. I-It was Silver! Shock hit him like a punch to the face! They seemed to be talking about something humorous- but were stopped after noticing the tall dark hedgehog. Everyone was surprised to see Shadow, yes they were indeed! But none were as surprised and scared as much as Silver. He looked even paler than before, but Shadow could tell he was scared of him... "Shadow? Is that you?" Amy's question rang in Shadow's ears. "Y-Yeah, it's me. What of it?" Shadow coldly replied. "Hello Mr. Shadow! Welcome back!" Cream waved at Shadow with such happiness to see an old friend. "Well, you haven't been with us for a while and such." Amy just had to say it... "Yeah, and I'd like to know what happened too!" Knuckles barked. "If you're going to show up randomly now without informing us at all, then why not tell us what happened with you and Silver that night!?" Knuckles glared daggers at Shadow. The entire group glared at Knuckles with shock and disapproval. They did want to know what happened, but Knuckles was making it worse. "Oh shut up ya Knuckle-head! You're causing a commotion. Let him explain fir-" "Nothing happened!" Surprisingly, Silver interrupted Rouge. Shadow gazed at the grey colored hedgehog with a shocked expression. With shy eyes, Silver glanced up at Shadow, but it was of hurt. Shadow returned the gaze with his Scarlet eyes, but it was not of surprise or hate. It was a sorrowful expression. In that moment- he could tell Shadow was sorry. 'Shadow is never Sad! Nor expressing it with any of us!' Thoughts ran through Silver. "You sure Silver? We might not have been there, or witnessed anything, but it sounds like some serious beef went on with you and Shads." Sonic commented over to Silver as he fixed his gaze on the two hedgehogs. "I-" "Nothing happened between us faker. We just had a little fight." Shadow interrupted Silver. What a save (´∀｀) ! Sonic lifted his hands to shrug at the two. "Whatever you say Shads". Rouge slid from the edge to provide room for Shadow to sit. "It's good to see we're all together again!" Amy spoke with a tint of satisfaction in her tone. "You can say that again Amy! Things should stay this way." Tails replied. 'Trying to...' the grey colored hedgehog thought. "How about we lighten things up a bit?" Sonic move to sit up and face the group. "Let's have a Chug Contest!" The playful blue hedgehog proudly admitted to the group. "Are you serious, Blue? Count me out." Rouge declined with no doubt! She hated anything related to stupidity of guys. "Are you sure Sonic?" "Course I am Tails! We need to celebrate for having an all-together group again!" Sonic jumped out of his seat with glory. "Then why not have a party or a get together?" Amy replied. "No time for that! And I personally don't care about that now Ames." Sonic gave Amy a bored expression as she sat back in her seat 'Humph!'ing. Everyone giggled. 'Silver was- laughing...' Shadow thought as he saw the young hedgehog laugh along with the group. "Piece of Cake!" Knuckles broke into the laughter stepping into the challenge. "You sure about this, Knuckle-head?" A vein popped from Knuckles forhead as Sonic mocked him. "Like Hell I am! Bring it on!" Going head to head again. "Alrighty! Who is up to take on this idiot?" "LIKEWISE DUMBASS!" Knuckles barked at the mocking blue hedgehog. "Espio?" "Not a chance. Perhaps another time?" Espio sat back. "Oh come on! Isn't there anyone who wants to go for it!? No? Well I guess old Knuckle-head is the win-" Before Sonic could even finish his sentence, an arm shot into the air. "Would you look at that? Shads is in!" Silver looked up to face the black hedgehog. 'He's really doing it?'

SHORT CHAPTER AGH! Eh. Who do you think will win? Will Shadow lose? Will Silver and Shadow get over what happened!? Will Sonic stop being an ass!? (๑ơ ₃ ơ) Find out in the next chapter! Honestly, writing this chapter was fun. The only thing I thought that wasn't right was Silver overcame Brutal rape in a couple of days. Proof he is an epic hero? YAS (ﾉ*∀)ﾉ

Lateeeer!


	6. Ch 6 I have faith in you, Shadow

I honestly feel like this story is ultimately rushed. I did rush on times, but I do wish I can take my time. Next chapter is out now! Hehe... Betcha wondering "Oh shit, Silver and Shadow crossed paths! Holy shit Shadow Vs Knuckles! Wonder how this'll end..." If not, well. You have a huge space of imagination. Enjoy! (๑ơ ₃ ơ)

(P.S. I'm writing on my phone again.)

"Are they really doing this?"

Silver shot a glare at Sonic with a foul expression. "Alright, first to finish their drink and not throw up or pass out is the winner obviously! Any bud who comes in last is a rotten chilli dog!" Everyone stared at Sonic like an idiot as he shouted. "As if I'm going to lose. Bring it!" Knuckles pointed at Shadow, who was glaring daggers back. "Same to you, who can't even protect the Master Emerald. Some protector you are." Hearing the gasps of excitement from the group mixed with Knuckles' snarling, Shadow rolled his eyes. "I am a Guardian! And sure a better job than running around like you own the place because you believe you're 'The Ultimate Lifeform'!" Barking as the Red Echidna continued to point. You can already tell This is going to get real... "This is completey pointless..." Espio facepalmed out of irritants. "No kidding..." The small yellow fox replied with a sigh. Cream giggled as she heard them from their misery. "Alright alright, enough chit chat, more contest!" The cobalt colored hedgehog interrupted the two bickering. "Ready?" He said raising his hand high to indicate the 'Get ready' phase. Both Shadow and Knuckles gripped their cups tightly, shooting daggers at each other. Seeing they are ready and the desperate desire to win in their eyes, Sonic dashed his hand down in a heartbeat. "GO!" Both Shadow and Knuckles slammed their drinks to their lips. The group cheered and shouted with joy. Shadow was already halfway through the cup, while Knuckles was breaking a sweat fearing he would lose. If Shadow were to smirk, it would make his day. Beating the Guardian of a power Gem made him feel Godlike. He was the Ultimate Lifeform... "Careful now, don't get drunk you morons!" Amy butted in as she realized they were gulping so fast that they might as well choke or get drunk. Drunk...? Like that night with Si- Shadow stopped chugging down the tangy liquid. It was like a brick had hit him and knocked his sanity out of his frail body. The throng of them stared at Shadow with concern. Was he alright? He just stopped... Slowly putting the cup of liquid down, Shadow began to think... 'Not again... What was wrong with me...?' Not caring anymore, he glanced over at Silver, who was glaring back. Not even a blink could catch how fast the ivory colored hedgehog flinched and broke his gaze with those beautiful Ruby eyes that stared him down. Everyone of the table could see there was something definitely wrong with those two. They grew silent, and silent. All was quiet until the dumbfounded Echidna blurted out, startling everyone. "FIIIIINIIISHED! YEAH! I BEAT YOU! Some Ultimate Lifeform you are!" ignoring the words that almost bursted through his small ears, Shadow couldn't bring himself to take his gaze off Silver. It just brought back painful memories. Those words, those pleas, those cries, they had all returned to haunt him of that night. Opening his mouth to say anything, it would be how sorry he was. Before even saying something Silver rose from his seat ignoring Shadow. "I think I'm going to go now... Later." Not even looking at them, Silver approached the front door, ignoring his friends. Just that was suspiciously awkward. All the eyes traveled over to Shadow's direction, feeling that Icy breeze of embarrassment. Of being alone. Of being a monster. Not even daring to look at them, he didn't know what to do. Would they find out what Happened? Would they be too disgusted to even do anything with Him? 'Am I really... A monster?' That same question traveled through him like a ball bouncing all around in a tight space. Stunned by thoughts, all he could do was freeze. "Shadow, if you don't mind me asking... What just happened?" Hearing the curiousness in Rouge's tone, He still didn't dare to look, or speak. "Yeah, I'd like to know too Shads." They're staring... Staring... "We all want to know." Tails replied to Sonic, but turned back over to Shadow. "Why not just tell us already? We obviously know you did something! So why not just spill it already!?" Impatiently barked Knuckles. Why did it have to happen now? It would have been better if Amy kept her trap shut... A whole lot better. There's no way to avoid this one. Partially opening his warm lips, preparing to say those words. The words of the native language he was born into.(In other words, English) "It's none of your damn business anyway." Still trying to hide it? Typical as ever. "Like Hell it's none of our business!" Slamming his fist on the table and rising out of his chair, Knuckles looked furious. "Calm down you knuckle-head! I for one would suggest him speaking first before going animal on him!" Rouge rose out of her chair to meet Knuckles' standards. "Guys, please! Please stop!" Cream tried to stop them but it had no effect. "Oh you can't be talking Bat-girl! You're a damn thief, so I'd go animal on you anytime!" Not realizing there were two meanings of 'Going animal', Knuckles was confused when he saw Rouge's puzzled face bright with red. "Y-You're an idiot..." Rouge insulted him as she tried to look away. "Guys, enough. We are on a more important subject." The purple chameleon stated, making Rouge and Knuckles sit down. Those eyes were yet again glaring at Shadow, demanding an answer. Sighing with annoyance, Shadow still didn't know an excuse to give them. "You're all a pain. It's a misunderstanding. I accidentally hurt his feelings more than I should have and he's just being a big baby about it." His arrogant tone tried to hide it. Tried to. "Now Mr. Shadow, that's mean! Mr. Silver isn't a baby at all!" Shadow heard Cream's innocent voice of concern. "Shads, don't you think that it's a bit more than that? Silver wouldn't walk away from the rest of his friends just from some insults." Sonic bravely consulted Shadow with his wondering tone in voice. "Likewise!" Knuckles joined in once again. "I thought I told you to stop accusing him before he got a chance to speak!" Rouge spoke up again. Everyone bickering made it worse. He needed to get out. Now. Shadow rose out of his chair and stomped to the front door ignoring the group's calls. Amy could take what was happening, but she couldn't just let Shadow walk out like that. The pink hedgehog jumped out of her seat immediately and ran after the ebony colored Mobian. The sun was already setting, and the time has come to end it. End this all. "Shadow! Shadow wait!" Amy called out to him as she ran to get him. As she came to a halt to meet the dark figure. Midway stopping, he shot daggers at her Jade eyes. Hesitating for a moment, did she dare try to ask? "S-Shadow..." Jade orbs net Ruby orbs. There was a long silence between the two. Hesitating on what to say, she gathered up the courage to say those words held back in her throat. Opening her soft lips to speak, she was cut off by a tone of sorrow. "I did something unforgettable, and unforgivable to him, Rose." Looking down at the concrete floor, he couldn't muster up enough strength to tell her everything. It was just too much. Amy gulped, preparing for what is to come. The sound of footsteps, boots hitting the concrete grew louder and louder. She was walking towards him. Feeling warming hands cover his, Shadow returned his gaze. "Shadow... I know." Eyes widen from unspeakable shock as he saw Amy's depressed expression. "Y-You what?" Shock was still hitting him like a punch to the face. Amy's soft eyes reflect Shadow's sorrow, seeing clearly. "Nothing can change what happened between you two, but you can make amends for them. We decide how things happen. Don't let it get you down." Her calm voice sent a soothing melody to his ears. Oh how long he has waited to hear those words. Longed for it. "How did you find out?" ... "I didn't fully. But I know you hurt him to the point he can't see things the same anymore." They continued to stare. Shadow wishes he had a friend like Amy. Like Amy... Like Maria. Amy held his hand tighter. "Remember Shadow, we're all here for you. Always remember that!" Those words. They have been cherished deeply. Deeply. If he could cry, he would. "Now go to him." Shadow felt a tight squeeze on his hand before Amy let go. Shadow knew what he had to do. He nodded as he turned on his heel and ran for Silver. "I have faith in you, Shadow." Amy whispered as a tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. Next stop, Silver's home.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOO END OF CHAPTER! Okay, how many people were giggling at the Knuckles and Rouge's "Animal" argument? I sure as hell did lol. I'm also sad too. I'm sad to announce the next chapter is the last chapter. Yes yes, for all the people who love this, it is true. I am sowwy ;w; For all the people who dislike or hate this fanfiction, CONGRATULATIONS, IT'S ABOUT TO END. I seriously have to thank all of you for supporting this story. I mean, I thought it wouldn't get this much views. If I could, I would give all of you a freaking hug. I feel so happy having you read it! A writer is NOTHING. NOTHING without their fans. Thank you so so SOOO very much! Next chapter, coming soon!


	7. Ch: 7 In the End, Always Make Amends

Aye... The time has come. The final chapter wow. I honestly don't know how to feel... I heard in my reviews that some people want me to continue this story, or make more Shadilver stories! And I'd be damn well happy to! I might even throw in a bonus chapter here. You Never know. ? Before I start this chapter I HAVE TO THANK EVERONE SO MUCH! Your support was greatly needed and I'd be happy to write more Shadilver! I honestly expected to get hate comments or not a lot of views! I see now I was wrong. I can't suppress my feelings right now I'm just... I Need a hug right now. Just THANK YOU SO MUCH! Love coming from this Aquarius! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! WARNING There is sexual content in this chapter. Coincidence, Huh?

Amy stood, glancing at the direction Shadow broadly paced forward in. 'I can't believe all this had to happen...' Was the main thought Amy one-trackedly kept to herself. It happened so fast and to be honest, she didn't know how to feel about it. "I have faith in you, Shadow." Came the warm breathe from the pink hedgehog's lips. Turning on her heel, Amy waltzed back to the once filled of joy building.

Rushing, pacing, sprinting as fast as a speeding bullet, Shadow ran. Deliberately thinking of Silver and him and how a wave of disgust and destruction destroyed that bond they had shared as friends. What was wrong with that hedgehog!? Wasn't he supposed to be the Ultimate Lifeform? And yet, doing this to a young futuristic hero made it horrible to think about. Feeling the cold dusk breeze slamming into his face, guilt weighing him down. If he could take all of this back, he would. He messed up. Badly. All Shadow could hear was his exhausted rhythmic breathing, pacing. Shadow was much faster than Silver, so it would not be a problem getting there. 'Just hold on, Silver.'

The sun hid itself from the town, letting the beautiful shining moon rise and shine. The stars started to fade awake in the almost dark sky. Ignoring and ramming through whatever appeared in his way, he wouldn't care. All he cared about at that moment in time was to make amends for a horrible thing. Turning on the next pathway fastest to the main destination, the tall dark Mobian sprinted.

Faster.

Faster.

As fast as he could manage, Shadow reached the end of the path to make the next turn. Slowly trailing his ruby eyes to a light colored figure with quills spiking straight up, running. Shadow knew that poor thing running was none other than Silver. He was there! He got here on time. Looking ahead, Silver pretty much was almost there to his apartment. The lamps lined orderly and shined on the path and the two. Not bothering to waste another heartbreaking second, he dashed straight for the ebony colored figure. "SILVER!" Hearing his name trail from a voice he admired dearly, he slowly halted and turned to see that handsome face one last time. Silver fixing his gaze on a speeding Shadow, he didn't know what to do. What to say. What to even hear. Trembling with none other than fear, Silver couldn't help it. "P-Please... STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Silver screeched at the now stopping Mobian. Processing what he had heard, Shadow could only shoot a glare of hurt. "Silver listen, I didn't mean to- "Shut up! I don't want to hear your lies!" Ferocious amber eyes glaring daggers at apologetic ruby eyes. Lies? Ignoring the command from the young hedgehog, Shadow took a step forward approaching him. "STOP! I told you to stay back, or I will force you to!" Silver's agony was so strong. Was it because of Shadow's mistake that caused such hate and discomfort? Damn right it was. Taking another step forward ignoring him, Shadow still held his courage up high. "Silver. If you hate me, go ahead and kill me. If you can." He could feel Silver hesitate. "I can't say it in any other way unless you allow me to come closer." Shadow took more steps towards Silver. The young hero was caught up in a wave of feelings. He loved Shadow. He loves Shadow. Does he really want to hurt him? The pounding sounds of footsteps growing louder and louder on the cement pathway awoken Silver from his thoughts. Shadow now closer and coming closer, he couldn't keep his cool. Lifting his hand fast, a teal glow illuminated from his palm directing at Shadow. Grabbing a hold of the other male hedgehog, he began to lift him off the ground, hoisting him upwards. Shadow, who was struggling to get free, was also still glaring at Silver. He was not afraid? "S-Silver... I'm not here to h-hurt y-" He was shushed by the sudden tightening grip around his neck. "I don't believe you! All you want is to use me!" Shrieking those words, his cheeks were stained by streams of tears. Use him? He's got the wrong idea.

Wrong idea...

Silence but the sound of rustling cherry blossom trees swaying and dancing along with the prancing wind could be heard. The lamp started to dull. "Why?" Almost couldn't be heard, Silver muttered. "Why torment me like this...!?" Sorrow dwelling from where the anger was bursting. There was no answer. "Answer me Dammit!" Silver snarled. Inpatience swirled up inside him. About ready to snap and hurt Shadow, he heard his voice. "Because I'm so sorry." Hearing that sentence made Silver's heart warm. Shadow's tone was so apologetic and full of sadness, Silver could feel it. Shadow never shows his feelings to anyone, but that gives plenty of proof... He was so sorry...

"Y-You're lying..." Still not accepting it, "If I wasn't s-sorry, I wouldn't have c-come all t-this way for you!" Immediately feeling the rush of warmth, the light colored hedgehog slowly set down Shadow. Falling to his knees and hiding his face behind his hands, Silver cried. Hurriedly speeded over to the sad Mobian and crouched beside him. "I-I h-hate you so m-m-much...!" Shadow grabbing a hold of Silver's delicate hands, glaring at his gorgeous eyes. "And you should hate me. Stop crying idiot. There's no need for you to cry." Slightly stroking his hand, they gazed into each other's eyes. "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you." Silver felt his cheeks heat up and flush with a rose color. Slowly leaning towards each other, both their hearts raced. "Let's start over..." Shadow whispered as their lips entwined. Their tongues wrestled and saliva dripped from their mouths, ferociously kissing hard and passionately. Their cheeks flushed and sparks flew. Breaking up the kiss, Silver got off his knees with the help from Shadow. "Come home with me, please." It felt weird. Asking the hedgehog who raped you to come home with you after you made up? Yep.

Closing the door roughly, they roughly made out, moaning and feeling on each other. Backing Silver up to a wall, Shadow started licking and planting small kisses along Silver's neck. Silver moaning and groaning from the pleasurable lips along his neck was setting his harmones on fire. "Ah~! S-Shadow!" Yelped Silver as Shadow lifted him up and carried him over to the bed. He tossed Silver onto the comforter, climbing onto him quickly. They continued to kiss and wrestle. Shadow rubbing Silver's crotch with his knee, was ready for the next step. "Oh Shadow! A-Ah!" Shadow rubbed the spot until he felt a hard bulge erecting. Lowering himself down to the now pulsing erected member, Shadow began to lick and stroke it teasingly. Silver moaning along with the erotic noises made the experience better. Sucking on the head of the cock slowly, but started speeding up and going deeper. Pre-cum dropped from the slit. Shadow's wet and moist mouth felt so good! Shadow deepthroated Silver hard and fast until he started feeling a pulsing feeling on Silver's dick. "G-Gonna cum!" Silver moaned as streams of cum shot in Shadow's mouth. Swallowing every last drop, Shadow withdrawed his mouth from the still hard erected cock. "S-Shadow please, p-put it in!" The ivory colored hedgehog begged. Hoisting himself up to look into amber eyes, ruby ones looked worried. "Are you sure you want me to?" He didn't want that night to happen again. Not again. Silver nodded slowly, preparing for it. Shadow leaned forward, kissing Silver seductively. Lifting his legs to a comfortable angle, Shadow placed his dick to Silver's entrance. "I'm going in now." The black colored hedgehog began to press against Silver's asshole. Pressing until it started penetrating, Silver groaned as it got deeper inside. "I-It's so deep!" He moaned out of surprise. It went really deep this time. Slowly thrusting his hips, the pleasure was unbelievable. "You're so tight Mmnn!~" Sliding his cock deep inside rubbing against Silver's prostrate made him moan harder and louder. The erotic sounds of squishing and oozing echoed through the room. "Oh~! Shadow! Harder Ah~! Mmm!" Gasping, moaning, groaning, flesh slapping could all be heard. Shadow was thrusting faster and harder close of climaxing. "Unh~! I'm close S-Silver!" ... "Me too! Ah!" Shadow was pounding furiously and fast into Silver. His big cock rubbing and grinding in his insides and prostrate. "I-I'm cumming!" Silver yelped as ropes of white splurted and spewed from his penis. Shadow released his seed deep within Silver. It felt so warm, he could feel his insides getting sticky and liquids rushing through it. Shadow withdrawed his limp cock from Silver's wet, sticky insides. Both panting from exhaustion, Shadow continued to kiss Silver hard until they needed to breathe. "I'm sorry Silver, for everything." Silver glanced at Shadow directly. "I forgive you." They kissed one last time. "I love you, Shadow." Silver said snuggling close to him. "And I love you too, Silver."

Morning hit the room like a charm. Sunlight beamed through the windows and warmed up the room. Shadow and Silver lay together, bathing in the sun's light. Shadow yawned and turned around to see Silver slowly waking up. "Morning idiot." Shadow sighed with a smile. "Oh... morning Shadow..." He said with a droopy voice. "Just give me some time..." Silver rolled over on his side yawning. One question, how would they break it to the others?

Amy called Silver to see if he was okay, and got an answer from Shadow. They told her the good news and she freaked out! She was so happy for them! Amy later on spreaded the word to the group, and what happeened. Some were confused but were glad things cleared up. Everyone got together and had another group night. Everything was so peaceful. Seeing everyone happy made Silver filled with joy. But he felt something... The group were walking together. A warm wind breezed by everyone and warmed them. Everyone giggled but Silver sensed something... Warm wind, out of no where in the morning? Silver turned to the sky and smiled. "Thank You, Blaze."

IT'S FINALLY OVER. WOW. I just can't. I love all of you so much for reading and giving your time to read this! On the verge of tears... Thank you guys so much! Yeah yeah, this story had a bad development and felt and looked badly rushed. Especially some parts that I messed up Badly, made me literally hide with embarrassment. But that's normal. JESUS LET ME HUG YOU ALL! *HUGS* I feel bad ending it now. But There MIGHT be a bonus chapter! THANK YOU GUYS SO FREAKING MUCH!


End file.
